


His Lover's Partner

by Romanse



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphite and chalk color pastel.<br/>Just an attempt to draw after more than a year without having drawn anything. I had offered it to any  MFU author who wanted a piece of art for their story but no takers so I just stuck it in my fic, more for convenience than anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Lover's Partner

        

**Author's Note:**

> http://romanseartfanfic.com


End file.
